Young Hunter
by DarkRedWolf12
Summary: Rose, a 16 year old hunter, has always been on her own. But, when she hunts a vampire nest, she messes up and needs some help. (I don't own Supernatural just my OCs!)
1. Chapter 1 : Vampire Stories

Young Hunter

Procrastination! That's my excuse! For not updating my other Fanfic that is. (Trouble With Wings)

So, I've done this in the meantime. Because… reasons. Anyways, this takes place… idk when, Sam and Dean look like s 4 Sam and Dean, or something close to that. But, this is my own world, so it doesn't follow the story. And it's… mixed up.

Oh, and rated T, because Cussing, alcohol, drugs, and gore. I enjoy gore... that sounds weird, huh?

I groaned as I opened up my eyes. I seemed to be in the back of a car, since every few moments I was jostled. I tried to sit up only to be held down. Surprised I looked up to see a man's face in the light of the full moon that hung outside the window. I frowned as my abdomen and left leg burned. I remembered the vampires. _Shit, what happened to them? And my gear… Damn it. I just bought that new machete too._ Mostly I worried about the guy whose lap I was in, and whoever was driving. I don't _think_ they're vampires.

"Uh, hi" I muttered.

He gave me a small smile. "How're you feeling?"

I winced as I felt his left hand cradled my neck, holding me up and holding my blood in. Mostly. The vampires had treated me like a chew toy, apparently my blood was horrible tasting. I was sure the bite marks were going to scar all over my neck. Yay. His right hand was also pressed onto my abdomen. It seemed a bit awkward to me, but hey, it was this or die. My lower body, and probably the poor guys' shirt, were covered in blood. That explained why I felt a bit dizzy.

I responded with a small smile. "Yeah, I've.. been better.." I slurred.

Guess I'd lost more blood than I'd originally thought. He gave a small nod in response, then looked up towards the front of the car nervously. He said something but I wasn't really listening. From the front of the car a guy said something in response, but I didn't catch it either. My eyes widened as I figured they were taking me to a hospital. _I'm in pretty bad shape but.._ I frowned. I hated hospitals, not to mention someone could recognize me. I'd changed my hair and had grown since then, but you never know.

"So-" I cut myself off, I couldn't ask him about the vampires.

He didn't seem to notice my comment. Most people didn't even know vampires, werewolves, ghosts and everything creepy and crawly exsist. This guy could either freak, or put me in an insane asylum. _Great._ I thought. _Either these guys got lucky or the vamps left me for dead or something._ I wasn't sure why the vampires would leave me, but hey, maybe we all got a little lucky. The car was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you guys.. taking me to a hospital?" I questioned, though the answer was pretty obvious.

The guy holding me gave a small chuckle. "Uh, yeah."

 _Duh._ I mentally smacked myself. _I'm going to blame that one on blood loss. Speaking of blood loss…_ Everything, even in the dark, seemed to be going fuzzy. Great. Sure enough everything began to look weird.

The next few hours or so I didn't really remember, all I know is I woke up in a bed in a hospital. Pain shot through me. Sitting to my left was a guy with short black hair. He seemed to be asleep. Behind him, through an open window, I could see it was about noon. I proved my point by looking at a clock hanging on the wall at the other end of the room. The clock said it was about one thirty. I turned back to the guy, biting onto one of the blankets covering me; It was my way of dealing with pain. I vaguely wondered about poking the guy, since I had a few questions and I was sure I could skirt around mentioning the vampires. With a sigh I laid my head back and stared at the ceiling, I was tired. The guy seemed pretty tired too, so I figured some sleep couldn't hurt and I closed my eyes. I clenched my jaw and tried to relax and ignore the pain. I obviously hadn't been on any sort of painkiller recently. I fell asleep, only later to hear sounds. With my eyes still closed I hear the door to the room open. I hear the sound of a crinkling bag, the sound went silent as footsteps sounded in the room. There was a sudden smack from my left and I heard the guy jump up. I kept silent. The pain was bad, but I'd been through way worse.

The guy to my left groaned as he sat back down. "Not funny Sam." He sighed.

Alright, the long haired guy had a name; Sam. So what was this guys name?

"Eh, it was pretty funny." I heard Sam smile back. "So, anything, even though you were asleep?"

"Nah." Short-haired guy responded sheepishly.

"Right." Sam sighed.

The room went silent, except for some sounds from outside. And the heart monitor hooked up to my bed. I hated hospitals; so of course, the machine had started with a persistent beeping. No doubt from my racing heart. I hadn't thought about the hospital before, but now I was starting to think about it, bad idea, it definitely wasn't helping the pain. But I couldn't help it. I heard the two guys move at the machines change in pace. Shit, I'd been caught. I opened my eyes and looked to my right.

"Err." I commented, the pain had gotten a bit worse, now that I had accepted consciousness, so I bit my lower lip.

I turned my head to my left slightly; the short-haired guy looked a bit surprised and amused. I'm pretty sure he knew I was awake a few minutes ago, maybe he had been too.

"Hey. I'm Dean," Dean said in a gravelly voice. "And that's Sam."

 _Alright then. Sam and Dean. Cool names._ I thought.

"Uh, you okay?" Dean asked pointedly, since the heart monitor was still going.

"Yeaahhh… " I groaned. "Uh, could I get some sort of pain med? Just not Morphine, I'm allergic.."

"I'll go." Dean said as he got up with a nod at the information and headed towards the door.

With nothing better to do I looked over at Sam. He was eating some sort of potato chip. I decided to check out the rest of the room as my lower lip was starting to bleed. I hoped Dean would come back soon. To the right of my bed was an IV pole, on it was a IV bag full of some sort of liquid connecting to my right arm, I figured it to be Saline. While the other bag, full of blood, seemed to be just hanging there, not hooked up to anything. Probably from earlier. Obviously to my left was the heart monitor, which had calmed down a bit along with me. To my relief Dean at that moment returned with a nurse. She uncapped some sort of syringe and walked over to my right arm. _Oh fuck._ I thought, the syringe didn't seem to have a tip, so it'd just go into the IV, but she'd have to 'flush' it. _Yay, pain to get rid of pain._ I thought sarcastically. I bit my lower lip harder as she pulled out another syringe, and what a surprised, flushed the IV. She gave me whatever was in the other one, which I hoped wasn't Morphine, and flushed it again.

She seemed to notice my discomfort and nervousness. "Don't worry hun, your cousin told me not to give you Morphine, since we couldn't find any files on you. That caused a bit of problems. That'll take ten minutes to work, alright?" She asked.

I just nodded, since I didn't really have any response. _Ten minutes.._ I sighed. _Of course they don't have a file on me though. I erased those long ago._ I mentally smiled. I'd erased them because I had been starting anew. Then I realized something after a few minutes. _Cousin?_ _ **Cousin?**_ I looked to my left where Dean had sat back down and started to eat gummy bears. He looked up, noticing me looking at him.

"Oh. Right, the cousin thing.." He didn't seem to have a good answer, so I turned to Sam.

"Well, they wouldn't let us stay with you unless we were family, and since they couldn't find any files on you, so, we just.. ya know." he explained.

"Speaking of which, what's your name? We just told them your name is Lily. You should've seen all the trouble that caused; not knowing your blood type I mean," Dean told me. "Speaking of which, why aren't there any files on you?"

The medicine seemed to have started to kick in, and I was thankful for it. I sighed happily as the pain flowed away. I thought for a second before responding. I could just say it _was_ Lily, and lie about the files. But, my drugged brain responded for me.

"It's Rose." I said. "And uh, yeah. You wouldn't, I kinda erased them.. a _few_ years ago."

I looked over at Sam to see his take on everything.

"You.. _erased_ your files?" Sam asked at the same time as Dean.

 _Bad brain._ I frowned. "Yeah."

I went silent, I don't even know these guys. Well, they don't know who I am either, at least my last name, or anything else, so that's a plus.

"So, Rose, huh?" Dean asked with a cough, trying to breaking the silence. "Cool name."

I could tell they wanted to know how or why about the file thing, but I was pretty sure if I spoke, my brain would speak for me again. We sat in silence for at least twenty minutes. The medicine was making me tired so I eventually closed my eyes. I figure that I'd fallen asleep since outside it looked like early morning, or late at night. It was kinda hard to tell. The medicine had also started to wear off. I winced at the throbbing in my neck, leg and abdomen. _I_ _swear, when I find those vampires again.._ To my right this time, Sam was asleep while Dean was on a laptop. He looked over at me and seemed surprised I was awake. He made a motion to be quiet and then pointed at Sam. I lifted my left arm a bit and gave a thumbs up, since nodding would hurt.

I decided to whisper. "Dude, the medicine they'd given me is starting.. to, well, wear off…"

He nodded and quietly got up and headed towards the door. He slipped out of it as silent as a cat. I was pretty impressed to say the least. He'd make a good hunter. Speaking of which, I wondered when they were going to ask me about that, like how I'd gotten large bite marks on my neck. They certainly didn't look like dog marks. Dean returned quickly with a different nurse than before, but she seemed alright. She turned on the smallest light in the room, in order to not wake Sam. Dean came over to the left of the bed, and to my surprise, held my left hand. Guess he'd noticed my discomfort before. I held onto his hand, and tried to not hurt him. Once she was done she just walked out the door.

I sighed, I wanted to talk, but Sam was asleep and Dean seemed interested in whatever was on the computer screen. I looked over at the clock instead, which now read "five thirty six". I figured it'd be awhile till Sam woke up. I was still a bit tired, so I closed my eyes again. When I woke up I heard Sam and Dean arguing.

"But _Dean. What if she doesn't know?"_ I heard Sam whisper.

"She'd be an idiot _not_ to," Dean whispered back. "Besides, remember what the vamp said?"

I blocked out the rest of their conversation. _So they_ _ **do**_ _know about vamps. Wonder if they know about the rest of the monsters out there…_ I wondered. I opened my eyes, blinking a few moments from the sun. They both went silent, as they noticed I was awake. I hadn't slept long, about an hour, from the clock. Dean gave Sam a look as Sam looked like he wanted to say something. I waited, a serious look on my face, while on the inside I was amused.

"Ah. Um. Rose, right?" He asked awkwardly.

I almost laughed at his awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah." I responded.

"Do you know what happened to you?" He continued.

I decided since they knew that it was vampires, it was safe to tell them.

"Vamps. It was vampires." I commented nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes at their surprise.

"Wait, did you just hear our conversation, or?" Dean asked.

"Oh, well I heard you guys, but it was definitely vampires." I was feeling chipper, and better, no doubt the medicine was helping with that.

Dean gave a nod.

"Are you a Hunter?" Sam asked.

I looked over at him, surprised. _Is that what I am? I guess so._ I'm really not sure how to respond, since nobody had ever believed me before.

"I.. guess that'd be the term for it. Yeah?" I responded.

Sam smiled, while Dean looked serious.

"How old are you?" Dean asked, just as seriously as his face.

"Uh, I'm.." I thought about it, I didn't exactly keep track, why bother? "My birthday is in September, so I guess I'm almost.. sixteen?"

Dean looked shocked. I guess it was my appearance, a lot of people told me I looked older than I already was, so I wasn't too surprised.

"Are you guys Hunters too?" I asked.

Dean seemed to recover from his shock a bit.

"Yeah, we are." He responded. "How'd you get into it?"

"Well, how'd _you_ guys get into it?" I asked.

"It's.. a long story." He said.

"Fair enough, but mines a long story too." Apparently we both didn't want to talk about our pasts.

With a sigh I decided to tell him.

In the next chapter! *evil laugh* I just want to break it up a bit, so each chapter will be between 2,000 and 5,000 words. Don't expect me to keep to that though… or a schedule. Heh. Leave a Review please! I enjoy them! :)

Ya know, funny story, I got my friend to proof read this, and she literally thought it was an episode of Supernatural and she asked, "So who's this Rose character?" I just laughed, she hasn't watched it yet, but she's agreed to watch it. No doubt she's just like me and falls in love with characters…

She's on episode 10 now, and loves it! Damn those sexy men…. (and the story!)

She's in for some heart break, I tricked her (kinda) by saying it's a funny show. It is. But, you know.

Anyways, Carry on. Continue reading -


	2. Chapter 2 : More Stories (idk)

New chapter! Enjoy! And actually, back when I was seven, our house w _as_ haunted. I'm convinced.

"So.. basically," They both looked at me, interested. "I've always been into the Supernatural stuff, you know, ghosts, demons, all those other creatures. I found out about ghosts when I was about.. seven? Something like that, there were two ghosts haunting our house, after that I did all the research I could on it. But, I didn't think demons and all were real. I then found out about Wendigoes and a few other creatures, and I just learned and learned. It's interesting to me. Until when I was ten, we'd just moved in with my stepdad. Me, my mom, and my twin brother." I paused; they seemed surprised I had a twin. "My brother had been possessed by a demon, I don't know why though. He killed my mom and my stepdad, but he couldn't get me. Because I'm pretty paranoid, so I'd put salt in my door way, underneath the frame thing, ya know? So, eventually I packed my bags, splashed him with some Holy Water and snuck out my window. I ran and managed to get away. Since then I've been hunting demons, but I found some Werewolves and what not. Obviously vamps. That's.. about it."

"And you've been on your own? A sixteen year old hunter, all alone?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah. Like I said. I've never met another Hunter before, or anyone who really believed me. Besides, I can handle myself." I shrugged. "So, what about you guys?"

Dean looked down at the floor. "Our mom was killed by a demon, and our dad raised us in the Hunter life."

He didn't seem to want to go into detail, which was fine. I could care less that my parents had died; they hadn't been the best to me. Though I cared about my brother a lot, he was a demon now, and if I found him, I'd kill him. Whereas Sam and Dean seemed to care about their parents.

"So, when do I get out of this place?" I asked, I'd meant to ask it before, but I forgot.

"Dude, your abdomen is sliced up, you have vampire teeth marks all over your neck and your left hip is torn up. I'd say a while." Dean responded.

I sighed. "So, what will we do in the mean time?" I questioned.

I wasn't used to having someone to talk to, much less being in a hospital. I was pretty good at staying out of them, and if I got hurt, I knew how to fix myself up. I sighed.

We didn't do much for the next few weeks, I was on and off pain meds, Dean made lame jokes and Sam was mostly on his laptop. Finally, I was able to get out of the hospital, though I, "wasn't allowed to do any sports or any major activities." Yeah right. I was glad to be back in my normal clothes again, rather than the stupid hospital gowns they make you wear. We entered the Motel we were going to stay at for the night, since each room only had a maximum amount of two beds, we got two rooms. One with two beds, and the other with one. We'd wondered who would stay in which room, but I convinced them to let me stay in the room with one bed, since I was a girl and I "needed my space". Mostly I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

I'd dumped my stuff into my room and flopped onto my bed. Thankfully Sam and Dean had grabbed my stuff from the vampires nest. I still had to take some pain meds, but the pain was bearable. Dean kept telling me to take them, I hated having to rely on pain meds, I could handle the pain. Eventually though, I'd cave and take some. What I liked about the rooms we'd gotten was that they were connected by a door. I sat up on my elbows and looked at the door, I was glad I wasn't alone. I'd been alone for a long time, and it was a little strange traveling with these guys. Though, we'd gotten to know each other a lot better over the past almost four months. Dean, Sam and I had almost climbed the walls without having a Hunt to get to, every here and there one of them would leave for a day or two, so I figure they did a few Hunts.

From my right I heard a knock on the door connecting our rooms.

"You can come in!" I called out as I grabbed a pillow.

Almost as soon as I saw Deans face, I chucked the pillow as hard as I could at him. It hit his face with a soft "thump" and fell to the floor. Dean did _not_ look amused.

"What are you, five?" He asked as he bent down and picked up the pillow.

As he stood up I stuck my tongue out at him, only to be hit in the face with the pillow. Me and Dean tore up my bed, in a search for the only four pillows in the room. We whacked each other as hard as we could until Sam came in. He seemed surprised.

"Uh, am I interrupting a war?" Sam asked, it sounded like he almost wanted to laugh.

I sighed, I was having fun, and though I'd never admit it, my left side was starting to hurt.

"Ah, uh, no." I told him as I sat on the edge of my bed, a pillow still in my right hand.

Dean coughed and stood up. "So, what'd you need?" Dean asked.

"So, the hunt we're on, I think I figured out what it is." Sam told us.

"Well?" Dean questioned.

"I think it's a Shapeshifter." Sam said as he held up a pile of papers.

I reached out and snatched the pile before Sam could react. I swore I heard him mutter "grabby hands", but I ignored it. On the papers were pictures of a few different people. There were four men and two women. They all had one thing in common though, their eyes shone in the pictures. Most definitely a Shapeshifter.

"Are they all the same Shifter?" I asked as Dean peeked over my shoulder to look at the photos.

"Well, I think it could maybe be two, I'm not sure though. Those are all taken over the past three months. All of those people have gone missing, only to be seen in public a few days later, then they all disappear again." Sam told us.

"All right, let's find out where the son of a bitch lives." Dean commented.

Dean got up and headed towards the door leading to their room. I rolled my eyes and handed Sam the papers back. After they left the room I let out a sigh and pulled out the pain pills bottle. The pillow fight hadn't been a good idea, I decided. I quickly downed two of them with a bottle of soda that had been hanging out of my backpack. It was a little flat, but that didn't bother me. Before the brothers could wonder where I'd disappeared to I shoved the pill bottle into my pocket and headed to their room. It looked exactly the same as my own, except the two beds took up more of the space. I sat on what I figured to be Deans bed and watched Sam skim through the information that was on a paper.

"You ever deal with a Shapeshifter before?" Dean asked as he looked up from the book he'd just sat down with.

"Oh, umm. Yeah. It was just once though, it wasn't too hard, and the thing was pretty young and made some mistakes." I smiled in response as I remembered the fight, it'd been pretty simple.

"Oh yeah? How'd you kill it then?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Like any Shapeshifter dies. A silver bullet to the heart. Which I had to get someone to make by the way, took a while and got some looks."

I laid back on Deans bed with a small groan, the medicine would kick in in another few minutes.

"So, what can I do to help?" I questioned.

Sam looked over at me then looked at the small table and the floor beside it, which had at least ten books covering them.

"Why don't you go to bed?" Sam suggested as I looked at the clock.

It's almost midnight, and sleep sounded great, but I wanted to help.

"Why can't I help?" I resorted.

"Well you can, but you look exhausted, go sleep, alright?" Sam told me.

"Alright..." I sighed, though I was pretty tired. "Night guys."

I headed back to my room and laid on my bed. I tried to click the light, only to fall out of the bed. _Ow, that hurt._ I sat up on my hands and knees and stood back up. I double checked the locked front door and then turned off the light. Quickly I ran to the bed and jumped up onto it. I hated the dark _. But I know what is out there and, I have weapons._ I thought to myself. To make myself feel better I crawled to the end of the bed and grabbed my bag. I reached inside and grabbed one of my guns. That had surprised Sam and Dean, me having a gun. I'd had to break into a place to get the three guns I owned, but hey, I'd never been caught, so it was all good. I crawled back up to the other end of the bed and curled up under the covers. I laid on my stomach and put my right arm, with my gun in hand, under the pillow. The safety was on, so I wouldn't shoot myself in my sleep. I quickly fell asleep, I had a few nightmares, but that was normal.

I woke up to the sound of a door opening, though I controlled my breathing and kept my eyes closed. As soon as I felt a hand touch my left shoulder I jumped up and aimed the gun at the person. With a sigh I lowered the gun and rubbed my eyes as the person stepped back, their arms in the air in surrender.

"Jesus Dean, you know I'm a light sleeper." I said angrily. "I could've shot you!"

"Yeah, but you didn't," He said as he gave me one of his smiles. I don't think I'll ever get over how hot the two brothers are. "Besides, I came to tell you we got breakfast."

I nodded and got up to follow Dean out of the room, only to wince. With an angry sigh I pulled the pill bottle out of my pocket and chugged the rest of the flat soda. I was going to have to get something else to drink.


	3. Chapter 3 : Demon Trouble

Epic fight, kind of, coming in this chapter. I decided their "Apple pie, gonna hunt and done" with the Shapeshifter was too boring, so I split the last chapter (Which is why it was cut off) into two chapters. So, now there are demons, and kidnapping, if that triggers you or anything, so I can say I warned ya. I enjoy stuff like that so…. Sorry anybody enjoying this story.

Also, if you have any suggestions, msg me. I'll give you credit for the story idea and write it. :)

I headed to the door connecting our rooms and opened it. Sam and Dean sat at the tiny table and were eating, Sam had a salad and Dean had… something. I walked in and scrunched up my nose at the smell.

"Ugh. Dude, what're you _eating?_ " I questioned them.

"Uh, burritos" Dean responded.

"Gross. What'd you get me?" I asked.

I remember when Sam and Dean first learned I was vegetarian; Deans' face had been priceless! Though, Sam seemed cool with it. Of course, Sam mostly ate salads. I sat down on Deans' bed again, as I did Dean handed me a bag. Inside it was a Styrofoam box, inside that were waffles. I smiled. Dean knew they were my favorite.

"Thanks you guys!" I declared as I took a bite.

Dean rolled his eyes at the gratitude while Sam returned my smile.

"So," Sam said as he ppushed his salad to the side and turned his laptop towards me. "Get this guys. The Shapeshifter was seen yesterday, or should I say, "Greg River", a supposedly dead guy, was seen yesterday."

"Sweet." Dean said through a bite of burrito.

"Gross, close your mouth." Sam chided the older brother.

I just smiled and ate my waffles. The brothers were like my own brothers now, we'd only been together for not even six months and we were already close.

"So, are we going to go question people?" I asked, excited, this was my first hunt with the boys.

" _You_ are going to stay here. _We_ are going to go question people." Dean told me as he chucked the burrito wrapper towards the trashcan, it went in to my dismay.

"What? Why?" I frowned.

"Well, let's see, you're sixteen, and you're still hurt. Don't think we haven't noticed." Dean responded.

"Speaking of which, how'd you get info on hunts by yourself?" Sam asked.

"Oh. I broke into places. I'm pretty handy with a picklock." I responded. "And… that seems fair enough. I'll just… do more research?"

"I'll have to test you on that later." Dean commented.

"How about you look for a new hunt?" Sam told me. "Since it seems this one will be over soon."

I shrugged. "Alright."

"Here." Sam said as he grabbed a random scrap of paper.

He wrote something on it and handed it to me.

"Those are our phone numbers. If anything happens, just call." Sam continued.

Shortly after that the boys left. I thought I would be happy at the silence, but after being with them for the past months, the silence scared me a little. I went back to my room and grabbed my own tablet and my headset. I plugged them into the tablet and sat on my bed as it turned on. As soon as it did I swiped the screen and went into the label "Music". I clicked on the top song and my ears were filled with dubstep. I decided it was good enough and carried the tablet back into the boys' room. Sam had left the laptop on, so I didn't feel the need to pull out my own. I sighed and looked at the website Sam had left it on. The site was the local newspaper for the town we were in. I simply looked for any other strange occurrences in any other towns nearby. While a page loaded I leaned back in the chair. I had sat my tablet beside the laptop and was continuing to eat my waffles.

When suddenly, I heard a knock at the door through my headset, I didn't have the volume up high. With a frown I stood up and went to the door. I sighed angrily since I couldn't see through the peephole, so I grabbed one of the chairs as quietly as I could. At the door was some guy, he wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans. He was maybe twenty, with short black hair. Beside him were two other people; a girl with long brown hair, a black dress that went down to her knees and a guy in a leather jacket with a grey shirt. They both also looked to be around twenty. The guy closest to the door pounded on it again.

"Oi. Open up." He declared in an obvious British accent.

Surprised I stepped back from the door. Leaving the chair in front of the door, I turned around and grabbed the paper Sam had left me and darted into my connecting room. I locked the connecting door, in case they broke into the brothers room. They seemed mad. Quickly I ran to my backpack and grabbed out my black and red phone. I heard the guys pound on the door more. I looked at the connecting door and hoped they wouldn't bust in. I turned back to my phone and dialed the first number, which happened to be Sams. I begged for him to pick up as it rung. From the connected room I heard the sound of the door bust open.

"Winchesters?!" I heard the British guy call out. "Come out come out where ever you are!"

At that, my eyes widened. They knew the brothers? Sam picked up as I heard them searching the other room. I stood up and decided to go to my bathroom, as a last resort. I also grabbed my gun.

"Hey." I heard Sam say.

"Sam!" I whispered urgently. "There are some guys who were at your door and I'm hiding in my rooms' bathroom! I don't know what they want, and I don't think they know I'm he-"

My voice was cut off as I heard the sound of the connecting door being broken down.

" _Shit"._ I whispered.

"What?!" Sam asked.

I heard Sam explain it all to Dean quickly.

"Look, we'll be there soon, okay?" Sam told me.

"S-Sam, they're in my room now." I whispered.

Monsters scared me, but nothing scared me more than humans. Monsters had a pattern, they almost fully stuck to the book. But, with you humans, you never know.

"Uhh," I heard Sam say followed with curses, the background noise sounded like they were headed quickly back to their car. "Just, stay calm, alright? You got any weapons with you?"

I nodded and then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I told him.

Suddenly the bathroom doors knob turned and I went deathly silent.

"Sam." I muttered quietly.

I held up my gun and aimed at the door, ready for them.

"Oh, pardon me." I heard as one of them busted on the door, the guy talking must be the other guy, since he didn't sound British. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Sam. They're getting in." I whispered as I heard Sam and Dean talking to each other quickly.

"Shoot them, alright?" Sam commanded.

"No problem." I said as the door finally caved in.

I dropped the phone and shot the British guy in his left shoulder, then in his right knee. I didn't want to kill them, I'd never killed just a human being before. The guy looked at his shoulder and then down at his knee, regarding them with indifference.

"Ah, love. You're going to have to do better than that." He said.

I pulled my favorite knife from my hip sheathe and held it in my left hand, so it was ready to stab him if he came closer. The knife was silver, so I figured it could hurt him. I shot the guy two more times, then decided it wasn't working, but continued shooting anyways. The guy just smiled while his two friends waiting outside the bathroom door. I had emptied my clip into the guy and he acted as if I'd poked him. Quickly I threw my gun to the side and switched my knife into my right hand and got into a combat position.

"Well, are you done yet?" He questioned as his eyes turned black.

"You're a demon." I said as my eyes widened.

"Now you're catching on." He laughed as he rushed forwards.

I sliced his left shoulder as he punched me in the face. His shoulder sizzled as I dodged his next punch and sliced his chest. By now the bathroom floor was covered in the guys blood. I slipped backwards and fell into the sink. Cursing I stood straight again as he took advantage and pinned me to the bathroom wall. I managed to slip my right hand free enough to stab him in his wrist, his flesh began to burn. He screeched and let go, but my left wrist was still being held.

"Oh, you little bitch." He declared.

He punched me a few times , almost knocking me out. He then simply dropped me to the floor. I groaned, my wounds from the vampires and my new ones burned. I looked up as the guy bent down beside me and grabbed my phone, from which came sounds of Sam yelling. The guy raised it to his ear and spoke, an evil smile on his lips.

"Oi, Winchester. Shut up." He said coolly.

Sam responded with some sort of come back to which the demon laughed.

"Well then, amuse me Winchester. She's for Crowley, he wanted one of ya. But she'll do." He smiled.

I had no clue who Crowley was, but it sounded bad. Very bad. The British demon knelt down beside me and held the phone in his hand.

"Say bye, love." He told me.

"Sam? Dean?!" I called into the phone. "I'll be fin-"

I was cut off as the guy hung up the phone. I sighed and glared up at the guy. I tried to stand, but the guy slammed an elbow into my back, making me fall to the floor. My face was then greeted with a shoe, before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 : Weekend at Bobbys (haha)

So, yeah, I've been trying to write a lot more lately, so I'm just pumping out fan-fics!

Btw, some torture Is referenced in this chapter, so, yeah.

Enjoy!~

I groaned but kept my eyes shut. Where ever I was, it was cold and damp feeling. I hoped Sam and Dean would come for me soon. I could hear voices nearby, but I couldn't understand them. It sounded like they were coming from the other side of a door and they probably were. It felt like I was laying on one of those metal tables you see in morgues. The cold metal pressed through my flannel shirt and the shirt I wore under it. I gently tried to lift my wrists, only to find I was tied down. Of course I was. I could feel other bands across my ankles, knees and my chest. I definitely wasn't going anywhere soon. Through my pounding head ache and nose I heard a door nearby open. Footsteps echoed through the room. My body stiffened a little at the sound, I was unsure of what to do.

"Oh, it's alright, I know you're awake." I heard a heavily British accent say, it was a different voice than the guy from before though.

Cautiously, I opened my eyes, he already knew, so there was no use pretending. I decided I wasn't that scared, although thoughts pushed at the back of my head. In front of me stood a short man, he was maybe 5'10, with a full black suit and black overcoat. His grey tie was the only other color than black he wore. He gave me a smile.

"So, Winchesters have got a new friend, hmm?" He asked.

I just glared at him; I didn't have to talk to him.

"Ah, no? I'm just trying to have a friendly conversation." He continued, sounding hurt.

I turned my head away from him and examined the room we were in. The walls were made of stone bricks and some form of cement. The only door was about ten feet from the end of the table I was on. I scowled and laid my head back down on the cold metal.

"Well, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. You're bait. Though, that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun." He gave me another smile as he turned to a small metal table behind him that I hadn't noticed.

I shifted a little uncomfortably. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"So," He said, turning back with a blade in hand. "want to say anything?" He mockingly held up his left hand to his ear. "No? Well, I can make you talk. Let's hear a little scream, Hm?"

I wasn't sure how much later it was, but whom I figured to be 'Crowley' finally left. A demon had come and whispered something in his ear, and they'd both swiftly left the room. I hadn't cried out once, due to my high pain tolerance, much to the demons dismay. Although, I had cuts all over me, blood staining my favorite flannel shirt. That seemed to be the least of my worries. There weren't any windows, so I figured we were underground. I searched for any other way out, only to decide the thick metal door was my only bet. As I'd looked around for what was probably the fiftieth time, I tried to figure out what the markings on the walls were. They looked to be sigils, but not against demons. That'd be stupid. So, what were they against? I had no clue as I relaxed a bit. I was exhausted and in pain, though I'd never show it.

Cautiously I closed my eyes. I was sure I'd lost quite a bit of blood, again. I hoped again that the Winchesters would come soon. I sighed and fell asleep. The next day, or what I assumed to be the next day was the same as before, more torturing. And the next, and the next, and the next. I tried to keep track, but since there were no windows and the lights never turned off, it was hard to figure out how long I'd been there. My body was by now just a bloody mess, the demon who had in fact now introduced himself as 'Crowley', 'The Bloody King of Hell', was apparently still using me as bait, and he figured the bloodier I was, the better. He kept me alive by every here and there sending in one of his 'henchmen' to give me water and food. My blood was taken care of an IV they'd put in my right arm. I wasn't sure where they'd gotten the blood, but I decided I didn't care. I was alive and that was all I could do. Stay alive till Sam and Dean found me.

It was maybe a week later when I heard screams from the hallway. Where ever I was, seemed to always be filled with screams, but these seemed different. I'd lift my head to look out the small glass window in the door, but I was too weak. Crowley appeared beside me and began undoing my restraints.

"We're going on a field trip you and I." He told me as he picked me up, I didn't even have the strength to push him away.

I said nothing as we teleported to another room. Sam and Dean were surrounded by a bunch of dead demons, only one left alive, which they were interrogating. Beside Sam and Dean was a man I'd never seen before, he had short dark-brown hair that seemed almost black. He wore a large tan trench coat, a black suit, white undershirt and a backwards blue tie. The man turned to look at me and Crowley before disappearing; he apparently appeared behind us as Crowley teleported away. He tossed me on the ground and lit a match, which he quickly threw down, lighting a ring around the man. The man's eyes widened in surprise, he obviously hadn't expected it. I wondered why he didn't just leap over the flames, they weren't that tall. He looked at me and then at Crowley.

"Just let Rose go." He declared in a deep voice.

"Ah, now I have a little angel pet." Crowley turned to Sam and Dean then and gestured towards me and the man in the ring of fire.

 _Angel?_ I frowned. _Angels aren't real.. Although if demons exists, why can't angels?_ Sam and Deans faces filled with pain as Crowley snapped his fingers, making him and the other man disappear.

I didn't want some guy to die because of me, especially if Sam and Dean knew him. They gave each other a look before running over to me, stepping over the destruction in the room.

"Hey." Dean smiled as he leaned down beside me and picked me up.

I winced a bit at the movement, finally able to show my pain.

"That.. wasn't fun." I told them sarcastically.

They smiled down at me. We left the abandoned warehouse I'd been locked away underneath and got in the Impala. Apparently under the warehouse was practically a giant dungeon. Sam sat in the back with me while Dean drove. I snuggled up against Sam as we drove down the bumpy road; Sam covered me in his jacket and hugged me as I fell asleep.

I woke up in a house, I had no idea where I was. I blushed as I looked down and saw that someone had bandaged me up, but what bothered me was that I was in different clothes. In my right arm was an IV attached to a bag of Saline water on a pole. Where it had come from, I had no clue. I ripped it out of my arm and frowned at it in confusion. I had to use the bathroom so I carefully made my way to one I noticed to my right, with quite a bit of pain and back. I sat on the edge of the bed a few minutes later, panting from my walk, wondering where the boys had gone, and where I was. I turned and looked at the door as some guy walked in, he seemed surprised to see me awake. He wore dingy clothes, his vest and flannel seemed pretty old. On his head he wore a faded blue baseball cap. Immediately I went on alert, I didn't know him, and he creeped me out a bit. He held his arms up in a form of surrender.

"I ain't gonna hurt ya." He told me. "The idjits are in another room sleeping. Are ya hungry?"

I frowned up at him, still not trusting him. He seemed to realize this.

"My names Bobby, I'm an old friend of the boys and their dad. It's alright. Hungry?" He offered again, then seemed to make the decision for me. "I'll get you something to eat, though I warn you, I'm not the best cook." And with that he left the room.

I scowled and still not trusting the guy, I waited for him to come back. Truth was, I was starving. After about ten minutes he came back with a tray, on it was a bowl of what seemed to be beans, a plate with two slices of toast, a cup of water and a spoon. I looked up at him as he set it on the side of the bed next to me. He sighed.

"Would it make you feel better if I woke up those idjits?" He asked, he seemed reluctant to wake them.

I guessed he was talking about Sam and Dean and they probably hadn't gotten much sleep. I shook my head; I didn't want to wake them, though I still didn't trust the guy, or the food. I certainly was hungry. I gave the tray a look, grabbed a slice of toast and bit into it. It tasted fine.

"Oh, and the boys told me about you being a vegetarian and all, so the beans don't have any meat in them. Ya know you gave them quite a scare. You've been out for three days." He told me.

I was surprised, three days. Huh. I watched him as he sat on a chair in the room and watched me. I felt awkward but continued to eat.

"So…" I muttered, my voice was a bit strained from not talking. "Where am I?"

"Ah. Like I said, my names Bobby. Bobby Singer, nice to meet ya. This is my place. The boys stay here a lot." He responded.

"How long have you known them?" I rasped as I grabbed the cup of water and took small sips.

"Well, I've known them since they were real little, their daddy used to bring 'em to me to watch while he went on hunts." Bobby smiled, seeming to remember something.

"Do- do you know?" I questioned.

He seemed to understand my question. "About them being hunters? I helped their daddy teach them most of what they know!-"

Whatever else he was about to say was cut off as from outside the door I could hear footsteps, we both looked over at the door. Sam opened up the door and saw me sitting on the bed, awake. He smiled and came over immediately, wrapping me in a big hug.

"Dude, that hurts, you're going to crush me!" I muttered to him urgently, I squirmed, uncomfortable at the affection.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Sorry."

A few moments later a tired looking Dean walked in, I was highly amused at his bed-head.

"What's with all the chatter?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

I grinned at the childish move, no wonder Bobby didn't want to wake them, they looked terrible. He happily came over and sat down beside me and gave me a hug, just as tight as the one Sam had given me. I blushed and squirmed, again, I wasn't used to being hugged.

"Dude!" I squealed.

I figured now was the time to ask them more questions.

"So, who was that guy, the one in the ring of fire? Why was he trapped in fire? And why did Crowley use me as bait for him?" I pestered.

"Whoa, one question at a time," Sam told me. "The guy that swapped places with you, his name is Castiel. But we call him Cas. Uh, the fire is called Holy Fire, it's made out of a ring of Holy Oil and well, fire, it traps an angel inside and if they cross the fire they'll die. And no idea what Crowley wanted him for."

I nodded at the new information.

"But he called Cas an angel, and well, you just did, is he actually one? And will he be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cas is an angel, and he can handle himself." Dean told me.

I still felt uncomfortable about how Cas had swapped places with me. Now that I knew what Crowley was capable of in the form of torture, I felt bad for Cas, even if he was an angel. Sam and Dean said he could handle himself, but I'm not so sure. Either way, I'm back with them again, so I'm happy for the time being.

"Are we going to get him back?" I asked.

"Of course. We've known Cas for a while now, He's a part of our family. You just haven't met him because he's been busy with angel stuff." Dean explained to me. "We just need to get you healed up first."

Dean nodded over at Bobby.

"Bobby helped us patch you up, and he's letting us stay for a while." Dean explained.

So they _did_ know Bobby. I looked over at him. Bobby smiled at me.

"Uh, sorry. Thanks." I muttered.

"Hey, I can understand the paranoia. And you're welcome." He told me.

I figured we were going to be fine, at least for now as I finished the rest of my breakfast. I told them I was still pretty tired, so they let me go back to bed. Though I begged at least one of the brothers to stay, I didn't want to be alone. Dean agreed to stay with me, and Sam would've too if Dean hadn't told him to go back to bed because he looked exhausted. Dean looked worse, but I knew how much he cared for Sam. Dean sat next to my bed after pulling over a chair. Sam and Bobby had left, off to do other things. Probably sleep. I sighed happily and snuggled into the blankets. Dean hummed a song, I tried and couldn't figure out the name of it before I drifted off to sleep.

Sorry to put a update thing at the bottom, I'll try to update this and my other fan-fic ("Trouble With Wings") as soon as possible, but I'm going to visit family for a few days. So, I may not be able to upload the next chapter, much less have time to write it. But, no worries, it'll be up soon enough! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, I enjoy them! x3

Please tell me of grammar mistakes! I try to catch them all, but while writing I change a lot of the story from the first draft, so the original and the bits I re-write are usually mixed together. Which leads to mistakes.

Anyways, if you're confused, sorry! Basically Crowley was going to use the Winchesters as bait for Cas, but he figured since Rose is with them, they'd call Cas to help anyways. I won't spoil what he's using him for though! x)

Hope you have a lovely day!~ (Or night, depending on where you are! :) )


	5. Chapter 5 : Shifting Tides

I have nothing to say here, except about how someone messaged me about a OC list, and idk where to put that so I put Rose on my Bio and left a link to a (poor) drawing I did of her on my dA account. I'll add her brother and any other OCs (soon as I'm done drawing them…) and again, sorry for taking so long to update this story. Not to mention how my fan-fics seem to be going no where, well, Trouble With Wings at least, but whatever. I'll continue. Oh, and if you have triggers to kidnapping (yes, again. I like kidnapping, it's so creepy and I enjoy creepy things.. sorry, I guess.) I warn you now, I guess. And I don't really know how chloroform works, so I'm giving it my best shot… yeeaaahhhh…

(I don't think I've said this in a while, but I don't own Supernatural.. ;-;)

So…

Enjoy!~

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I turned around and leaned my back up against one of the many old cars in the lot. I kept my eyes open, searching the area around me. Decidedly after hearing a footstep to my left I jumped up and ran in a wide circle towards the sound. I crouched behind another car, listening. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I jumped up at a sound from my left and dodged around the sound and old cars, trying to find my opponent. Once arriving at the sound I only found an old can. I quickly looked around. Suddenly I was sideswiped and pushed to the ground, a dull wooden blade pushed to my throat.

"Jesus Dean!" I yelled in surprise.

"You lose," He smiled down at me. "and _that_ is exactly why we're practicing."

He climbed off me and helped me up. I gave a slight groan at standing up, my wounds still hadn't fully healed, but I'd begged Dean to practice combat with me. Eventually he'd caved once he thought my wounds were healed enough. We all knew it was because I wanted to get better to help Cas,even if I didn't know the guy. Bending down I picked up my own wooden blade. They'd been dulled so neither of us could get very hurt if we hit the other with them. I sighed and wiped some dirt from my jeans and turned to Dean. He seemed to expect what I was going to say.

"Again? I'm just going to kick your ass again you know." He told me.

I simply rolled my eyes and protested. "Again, dude. I'll win."

"Yeah." Dean mocked as he rolled his eyes in return.

He then turned and ran off into the lot of old cars outside of Bobby's, we'd been staying here for the past five weeks, with one of the boys, even Bobby sometimes, leaving for a hunt. Though, so far they wouldn't let me out in the field. Sam had gone after a Shapeshifter three days ago, so we figured he'd be back sometime in the next few days. I sighed and decided to focus on my training instead. I turned around and headed a little ways towards the opposite way Dean had gone. Trying an idea; I jumped up onto a stack of cars and climbed into the top car. The top of the car had been smashed down so I'd had to crawl inside. All that was left was to sit there and wait for Dean. So, I did. About ten minutes later Dean appeared beneath me, he was crouched against a red car and didn't seem to notice me. I slid out from my hiding spot and headed towards him. I was being as quiet as I could as I sneaked closer.

I paused, listening and then darted forwards, ready to attack. When I reached where Dean had been hiding though, he was gone. I cursed under my breath and crouched down. Searching around the area I'd seen him at, I couldn't find him. I stepped out of where I'd been looking and returned to where Dean had been, when I almost walked into his blade. Surprised I pulled myself backwards and raised my own weapon as I fully stood from my crouch. I sliced at Dean before he could hit me and moved to my left. Now out in a clearing we attacked one another, our wooden blades making loud 'smacks' in the evening air. I kept fending him off, but in my frustration, I couldn't hit him. He just smiled at me as he dodged and hit back. I cursed his smile as I too dodged his attacks and eventually surged forwards. Getting my blade closer down towards his hand, I pushed to the right and disarmed him, his blade flying off to my right. With a smile I held my blade out towards him. I was careful not to get too close, in case he managed to grab my blade and get the last move.

To my annoyance, he held his hands up in mock defeat. He then lowered his hands and held out his right hand, waiting for me to give him my sword. I shook my head, glaring at him.

"Aw, c'mon. You won. I admit it!" He declared.

I scowled, still not trusting him as I responded. "And _why_ should I trust you?"

"Because, we're done for today. And if you give me your sword and I'll let you have a slice of pie." He grinned.

"Right." I rolled my eyes and wacked him on the head with my sword. "Fine! You're dead now though! I win!"

I tossed the sword at him and took a step back, sticking out my tongue.

He reached up and grabbed his head and scowled at me, amusement still in his eyes. "Oh really? Deals off, since you hit the messenger!"

I gave him a wide grin and ran off towards the house as he took off after me after he'd grabbed the swords. It then became a race to see who could get to the house first. Because of my head start, I was a bit ahead of him, but he was gaining. I put out an extra bit of speed and managed to slam my right hand onto Bobby's front door first.

"First! Ha!" I yelled out towards Dean, who had been seconds behind me.

We both walked into the kitchen, panting, to find Bobby making dinner.

"Did you have a good practice, or did ya idjits play around the whole time?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't have it all work and no play," Dean winked at Bobby as he took my sword and sat the wooden swords next to the couch in the living room. "we'll practice guns tomorrow though."

I sighed and sat at the table. "Yeah, what Dean said."

"Right," Bobby muttered. "dinner'll be done soon."

I nodded and looked over at the stairs as I realized something. I quickly jumped up and headed towards the stairs as Dean was going up them.

"Ohhh no, I call shower first." I declared grabbing the back of his jacket.

He turned to face me. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. C'mon Dean. I won!" I said, pleading.

"Hm. We had ten rounds today and won _one_ of them." He counted.

I scowled. "Yeah, but I'm getting better!"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "you take quick showers, so I guess so."

I simply stuck my tongue out at him as I pushed past and darted up the stairs past him.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I rubbed my hair with a towel as I sat on what was now my bed. I sighed, after a good day of training and a shower; I was still tired and hungry. From downstairs I heard Bobby yell that dinner was done. I gave a small smile as I quickly brushed my still damp hair. I hadn't trusted Bobby at first, but I'd grown to like the old man. He was rather kind even if he didn't seem it. So, I sat down my brush and headed downstairs and sat at the kitchen table; where Dean was already eating a bowl of chili. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you a bottomless pit, or what?" I questioned.

He seemed to think for a moment. "Bottomless pit." He confirmed as he took another bite.

I scoffed at him as Bobby sat a bowl of chili in front of me. I looked up at him for confirmation on the food.

"No worries, it's vegetarian." He told me as he sat across from me with his own bowl of chili.

I smiled my thanks at him and began to eat happily. I decided I enjoyed being with a group rather than being on my own; I enjoyed eating together, training together. It was nice. It was like a… family. I smiled at the realization and tried to cover it by taking a sip of water. The only person missing was Sam, and I hoped he'd be back soon. As if some Supernatural force had heard me, Sam walked in through the front door. Delighted I jumped up and ran over, slamming into him with a hug. I looked up to find Sam smiling at me. I was a bit confused when he moved, seeming to avoid my hands, but I ignored that.

"Good hunt?" I heard Dean question from behind me.

"Yeah." Sam responded.

"Hi Sammy!" I grinned.

Sam just rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I told you guys a hundred times, it's Sam. Sammy is some chubby twelve year old. Okay?"

I grinned and stepped back from him. He seemed good, though he had a cut on his left arm.

"Shapeshifter give you trouble?" I asked him.

He looked down at his arm. "Uh, yeah. Not bad."

I turned around, walked back over and sat down at the table.

"Want some?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nah. I ate before I got back. I think I'm going to go to bed."

We watched Sam as he headed upstairs. I shrugged and turned back to my own bowl of chili. So, we finished off our chili, had a pie fight, much to Bobby's dismay, and then all went to bed.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I sighed and rolled over, still half asleep. I curled deeper into my blankets as I realized what had woke me, there was someone in my room. I froze and kept my eyes shut, listening to the slight creak of wood. I was about to put it off as the house when I was turned onto my back and a hand clamped over my mouth. My eyes shot open to find Sam staring down at me. I sighed and tried to push his hand off.

"Damn, you scared me dude." I muttered, again I tried to push him off but he kept his hand there more forcefully.

"Sam?" I questioned, the sound muffled by his hand.

"Shh." He muttered as he pulled out a rag.

"Sam?!" I questioned more forcefully as I tried to sit up.

We struggled for the next few minutes silently. I'd managed to knock over a lamp, in the hopes that some noise would wake someone up. Eventually I was pinned against not-Sam's chest, his left arm around my neck pinning me close to him. With his right hand he held a sickly sweet smelling rag to my mouth and nose. I coughed and tried to push it away, but he was stronger and I was held to tightly to turn my head to far.

"Dea-" I tried to yell, but between my voice being muffled by not-Sam's hand and rag, he probably couldn't hear me.

I whimpered as my body began to go limp and everything began to blur at the edges. I cursed what was probably the shifter as I tried to struggle more, but it was useless as everything faded into black.

I woke up in a dark room. I groaned as I had a huge headache and I blinked to try and focus. I looked over to find Sam pacing by a door, where some of the only light was coming from. He seemed to notice me looking at him and came over and sat down beside me silently. Once I felt I had woken up enough, I pushed Sam away and tried to get away from him, only for him to grab my wrists with his hands. Due to the fast movement, my quickly growing headache only got worse. It was pretty dark though, which helped with it.

" _Woah!_ Easy! It's me! Not the shifter." He told me as I tried to pull out of his grasp.

I paused as I blinked and frowned at him, what I could see was still blurry. "Ugh. What happened then?"

"Not sure. I think it's turning into hunters and using those forms to get closer to other hunters, to get to other hunters. Kinda smart if you think about it- Hey. You okay?" He asked as he looked at me, seemingly concerned, it was hard to tell in the darkness.

"Mhmm." I muttered as I closed my eyes. "yo- I mean. It. Like, chloroformed me or something… I don't think its worn off yet."

I leaned with my left side against a cold concrete wall that was next to me. I turned my head against the concrete, the cold felt nice on my forehead. I could hear Sam shift behind me so he was leaning against the wall too.

"So.. where are we, exactly?" I sighed.

"I think we're still in the sewers, where I was tracking it. It hit me over the head with an old pipe. Chloroform sounds nicer." He tried to joke.

I shook my head in response, only to regret it and I quickly shut my eyes again.

"You seem to be losing your skills." I groaned. " Just, uh, gimmie a second." I muttered as I was getting a bit better.

"Yeah." I heard him say softly from behind.

After a few minutes of silence I seemed to be well enough to move, though the headache remained. I turned so that my back was facing the wall and turned to my right to look at where Sam was.

"Door?" I questioned.

"I tried." He told me.

A few moments of awkward silence then passed. Annoyed with it, I decided to speak up.

"So. I see your hunt didn't go well." I smiled.

I could barely see the small smile he gave in response. "Not really."

"Well then. What's our plan of escape, mighty hunter?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Oh really? You aren't going to let me live this down, are you?" He sighed.

"If we live? Yeah, no. You _aren't_ living this down for a long time." I responded.

I looked around the small room. To our right were some small lights, lighting up some switches. They were about six feet away, though it was hard to tell in the dark. I shifted and tried to stand up. I was a little wobbly, but the drug was definitely waring off. I stepped over to the door, my left hand against the wall to support me and to see how big the room was. At the door, I tried it, but like Sam had said, no dice. It was locked. I tried to see out the small window, but I was only just too short. I frowned and just continued to see how big our prison was. After circling the room and sitting down next to Sam, I tried to do the math. As I'd gone around, I'd almost slammed into a large metal table. The room seemed to be probably no bigger than twelve feet by twelve feet, but because of the table it was a bit smaller. Sadly there hadn't been anything on the table, we were stuck. _Great._ I sighed and just sat next to Sam as we waited for either someone to rescue us, or something to happen.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

So, I'm kinda proud of this chapter… tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! ~ ^-^ Hope you liked it!

Maybe leave a review? :P

Or not, but, where ever you are, I hope you have a nice day/night!


	6. Chapter 6 : No Escape

I have nothing better to do, and my friend doesn't want to watch Supernatural.. so I'm just writing.. ;-;

Nothing really to say here, I don't own Supernatural, yadda yadda, I'll upload this today. Promise!

Hope you,

Enjoy!~

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I made an exasperated sound as Sam tried slamming his body into the thick metal door. It still hadn't worked. We'd been stuck down here for at least a few hours; my headache was mostly gone, only to be replaced with a new one. We weren't sure how to escape, not to mention the only exit to the room that we'd found was the door, though we hadn't been able to check more, due to the low lighting. The door had a doorknob on it, but there was no lock. It had to be on the outside. So there was no picking it.

"Dean knows where we are, like, you told him where you're hunting, right?" I asked Sam.

"Uh, yeah, him and-" Sam paused as he tried the door again. "Bobby should know at least the town where we are. We're like an hour from Bobby's house. They'll find us- they'll find the room at the motel where I was staying."

"Nice. So we're just going sit till then?" I sighed.

"Yup. I guess so." Sam responded as he came over and sat next to me on the table, defeated.

"Ah, Sam. Sam vs. Door, who will win?! Coming to a theater near you!" I joked.

In return Sam hit me with his right shoulder, almost knocking me off the table. I snickered as I righted myself.

"Not funny." He muttered, though he sounded amused.

"Aw, I thought that was a good one." I grinned.

We sat there for a while longer before I couldn't take it and began to search every nook and cranny. After a while, Sam joined me. There wasn't much to be found. There was the box of switches, the table and I'd discovered and a vent in the upper left corner above the table, right by the roof. I could barely see Sam's smile in the dark.

"Oh. _No_ , Sam. Don't make me." I groaned.

Sam in response jumped up into the corner of the room and looked at how to take the cover off the vent.

"I need, like a paperclip, or something." He muttered.

"Oh. Fine. I, uh, I can help with that… you never know when you might need one." I told him as I took the large paperclip off of my anti-possession symbol watch around my neck.

"Are you serious?" He asked, surprised.

"Uh-huh." I said as I handed the paperclip up to him.

I'd gotten the watch a few years ago; it was a simple watch, made of a mix of silver and iron with an anti-possession symbol on it. I'd hustled enough money to get a guy to make it for me. I usually kept a paperclip on it, because why not? The paperclip was usually for when I accidently got arrested which hadn't happened in a while. I looked up as the vent creaked. Sam had managed to get one of the screws off. With a small 'plink', it landed on the table. I reached out to pick it up, only to put it back down. I walked over to the door for light and looked at my hand. Sure enough, my fingers were tinged with red. I quickly rubbed the rust off onto my pants and walked back over. The other screws took longer to get off, due to the rust. Guess no one had been down here in a long time.

I stared at the hole in the wall. I didn't want to crawl through vents to who knows where. I turned to Sam. He seemed to understand, but we also knew it was one of the only ways out, and I was the only one of us who could fit. I sighed and got Sam to help me up to it. I managed to get up into it and crawl forwards.

"Ugh. It kinda stinks in here. I'll find some way to get you out though." I yelled back to Sam. "can I have the paperclip?"

"Sure." Sam said as he pushed the paperclip up in next to me.

It was a pretty tight fit, but I managed to grab it and put it back on. _If this actually leads anywhere_. I continued on, following a labyrinth of vents. Eventually I reached another vent that lead to a hallway, and not just another locked room. With some difficulty I used the paperclip to take out the screws, thankfully the slats were large enough to fit my hand through. I then pushed on it, causing it to fall. In return I jumped. I rolled my eyes at myself for jumping at the sound and waited to hear if anyone had heard. Or if there was even anyone down here.

After a few moments, using my arms I pulled myself out, only to fall and land on my back, knocking the air out of me. I groaned and turned to my left side, hugging my stomach. I hadn't expected that big of a drop, even though it was by the roof. I laid there until I was better and stood up, looking around. I was in a hallway; the walls and floor were all made out of concrete, like the room Sam was still stuck in. _Shiittt._ I thought as I tried to remember the way back to the room. I'd just have to follow the vents and make a map in my head. I went left, back towards it and began to backtrack.

"Sam?" I called out carefully.

If Sam could call out back, it'd be easier to find him. Sadly, I wasn't that lucky. So, I continued on, trying to find him. I had been stumbling around for about an hour when I found a wider room. Inside the room was, believe it or not, a large bed, a desk, a nice office chair, and some other pleasantries that contrasted against the dirty walls and… dead bodies. _Nice._ I stepped around a body in the doorway and

looked around. The roof was pretty high, maybe ten feet above me, and the room was larger than twenty by twenty feet. It was relatively nice. Next to the desk was a large pile of weapons. They all seemed to be silver, probably from old hunters. I simply grabbed a silver dagger and wiped the grime on it onto my pants leg. Looking up, by the bed was another hallway, so I followed it.

"Sam?!" I tried again, only to quickly cover my mouth and listen.

From off in the distance I heard Sam yell back. Happy with this, instead of walking I began to jog, holding my new knife in my right hand. I continued on when I heard Sam again.

"Rose!" I heard him yell from behind me.

Apparently I'd almost gone past him. I turned to the door and tried the door knob. I scowled. It was still locked and the lock was a very old lock. I couldn't pick it. Which meant I'd need a key.

"Damn it, I need a key." I called through the door.

Sam responded quickly. "Alright, uh…"

"Oh! I know. Hang tight. I found the Shapeshifters base, sort of, maybe it's there somewhere?" I suggested.

"Yeah, go check there." I heard Sam sigh.

So, I turned and headed back to the large room, still careful to look for the Shifter. I checked the desk only to come up with nothing. I went around checking some drawers that were in the room, still nothing. I felt disgusted going through the clothes, who knew how many of them had belonged to some poor soul. I then turned to face the room. _The bed?_ I wasn't sure why it'd be on the bed, but it was one of the last places to look. Moving the blankets and some of the pillows I couldn't find them. Turning around I used one of the chairs to check the tops of the wooden furniture. I found a ring of keys on top of a wooden closet, the keys looked pretty old and were slightly rusting, like everything else down here. Triumphant I grabbed the key ring and put it in my right pocket, only to turn around and bump into, well, Sam. _Why is h- oh. Oh fuck._ I frowned at the Shapeshifter and raised my silver knife. The creature merely laughed.

"You wouldn't attack me, would you Rose? C'mon, I think of you like a sister." He told me.

I scowled at it as I circled it. "You aren't Sam."

"Oh no? I have all of his- I mean. _My_ memories. I know all about you. How much Dean and I think of you as family, it's adorable. Really." He mocked as he smiled at me.

"Shut up." I growled at him as I tried to stab his heart with the knife.

It deflected it and shoved me backwards. I realized since he had all of Sam's memories, he knew how to fight like Sam too. And that meant bad news for me. I'd been getting better, but Sam and Dean had been hunting for way longer and knew how to fight better. With a quick change of plan I dodged around the Shifter and started to head down the hallway from before. After reaching Sam's cell I began to unlock it, only for a hand to snatch the keys away and shove me to the ground, making my knife slide away.

"Rose?" I heard Sam call out.

I ignored his call as I was staring at, myself. She stood over me, twirling the keys on her right finger.

"Hm." She smiled.

"Dude, that's just freaky." I commented.

She was identical to me, except for the clothes. She put the keys in her pocket and grabbed my collar with her left hand. I was surprised with her strength and tried to grab my knife before she picked me up. I struggled as she held onto my collar with an iron fist, I grabbed her hand with both of mine, trying to get her to release me. I tried to punch her, but she merely grabbed my hand with her left and crushed it. With a cracking sound she released my hand and punched me, causing me to land in a pile on the floor. My head smacked, _hard,_ against the concrete, causing me to see stars. Almost literally.

"Aghh! Fuck!" I groaned as I laid on the ground; calling out other cuss words as the Shifter stood over me.

"Rose, what's going on?!" I heard Sam ask worriedly from inside his cell.

I started to answer but the Shifter version of me answered instead.

"Oh, don't mind me." She called out, jingling the keys a bit.

"Right…" I heard Sam mutter, confused.

The Shifter smiled down at me and looked up as Shifter Sam approached us. That meant there were two Shifters. I mentally sighed.

"Got her?" He questioned.

"Yup." She said.

I didn't say anything but mentally cussed as my left hand and head throbbed. She kicked me a few times before they simply tossed me back into the small room with Sam.

"That's what you get from trying to escape. Let's go." I heard Shifter Sam say.

"You okay?" I heard the actual Sam ask as he bent down beside me.

"Dude..." I groaned. "Y- yeah, I'm good…"

I pushed my pain to the back of my mind and tried to get away from the door and made it to a far corner of the room with Sam following. He asked me again, but in response I just groaned.

"That plan was a bust..." I sighed as I sat leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. What'd they do to you?" He asked.

"Fucking crushed my hand and tossed me like a rag-doll." I said as I held up my hand.

Sam reached for it gently. "Let me see."

I winced as he lightly held my hand. He pressed around on it gently, trying to see if it was bad. I decided I'd had enough and pulled my hand away from him and tucked it underneath my right arm. He let me. Sam then sat beside me.

"So. What now?" I sighed.

"I guess we wait. You can't go out again, and I can't fit in the vents." He responded.

 _Since we've no other tricks up our sleeves…_ I thought.

"I'm tired…" I sighed.

Sam seemed to realize what I was saying.

"I'll take first watch." He told me.

I nodded and leaned my head back against the concrete wall with a sigh. Within a few moments I fell asleep.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

I'm sorry, for some reason this seems like such a short chapter… but I'll upload a new chapter tomorrow, promise! (Since, like this one, I had some free time and wrote 3 chapters! Go me!) So, yeah!

Hope you have a nice day/night where ever you are!~ ^-^

PS I meant to upload it earlier today (I wake up pretty early) but.. I got caught up reading other fan-fics… lol! x3


End file.
